


Office chair

by bad_hobbitses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_hobbitses/pseuds/bad_hobbitses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes being teased</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office chair

Tony breathed in sharply, desperate for the contact he knew would come sooner or later, but dammit he wanted it now. His cock ached from the lack of attention and Tony shifted his wrists against the rope.  
He groaned, “Come on Cap, please?”  
Steve stood in front of Tony, looking at his blindfolded partner. He smirked, the sight of Tony practically begging for him to give him release.  
“Why should I?”  
Tony whimpered and bit into his bottom lip. Steve felt his cock pressing against his underwear with a growing urgency.  
“Please? I- I’ll not go into the lab for a whole weekend. We’ll do everything you wanna do, no inventions. I promise.”  
“Oh?”  
Tony threw his head back, “Please, Steve. Oh god, please!”  
Steve decided he’d had enough of teasing Tony, slowly getting to his knees in front of the chair, quietly so as not to let Tony know. He leant forward and ran his tongue from the base of Tony’s shaft all the way up to his head. He felt him twitch and moan, tensing against the chair. He smiled as he enveloped Tony’s cock in his mouth, circling his tongue around his head before slowing moving his head back and forth down his shaft. Tony alternated between desperate panting and holding his breath, twisting against the ropes and the chair.  
“Oh god, Steve,” he whimpered, Steve’s heart rate rising even more knowing he was making Tony feel so good.  
He concentrated on Tony’s head, sucking hard as Tony bit into his lip. All of a sudden Tony let out a moan and Steve’s mouth filled with cum. He swallowed and wiped his mouth, kissing Tony’s shaft to feel the last twitches of his orgasm. He sat there for a moment watching Tony before raising himself up to Tony’s eye level and removing the blindfold. He kissed him passionately before looking directly into his eyes.  
“Your turn.”  
Tony smiled deviously.


End file.
